swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Leadership
A born leader, you know how to take charge and lead your compnaions and followers to success. All of the talents in this tree are mind-affecting effects. Moreover, you can’t use any of these talents on yourself. This talent tree is available to Nobles, Corporate Agents, Droid Commanders, and Officers. Born Leader Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} Once per encounter, as a swift action, you grant all allies within your line of sight a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls. This effect lasts for as long as they remain within line of sight of you. An ally loses this bonus immediately if line of sight is broken or if you are unconscious or dead. Commanding Presence You excel at leading others into battle, issuing quick commands, demonstrating a gift for strategy, decimating your enemies, and impressing your peers. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter as a standard action: Hold the line!: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within range. If your attack hits, all allies within 6 squares of you gain a +2 morale bonus to their Defense scores until the end of your next turn.. Lead the Assault: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within range. If your attack hits, all allies within 6 squares and line of sight of you gain a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls until the end of your next turn. Turn the Tide: Make a single melee or ranged attack against any target within range. If you successfully damage the target, a number of allies equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1) can immediately move up tohalf their speed as a free action. Prerequisites: Born Leader, Tactical Savvy. Coordinate Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} A noble with this talent has a knack for getting people to work together. When you use this talent as a standard action, all allies within your line of sight grant an additional +1 bonus when they use the aid another action until the start of your next turn. You may select this talent multiple times; each time you do, the bonus granted by the coordinate ability increases by +1 (to a maximum of +5). Coordinated Leadership Choose one talent you possess from the Leadership talent tree. The bonuses you provide with this talent are now considered to be untyped bonuses, allowing them to be stacked with the bonuses granted by your allies. Prerequisites: Born Leader, Coordinate. Distant Command Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} Any ally who gains the benefit of your Born Leader talent does not lose the benefit if their line of sight to youis broken. Prerequisite: Born Leader. Fearless Leader Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} As a swift action, you can provide a courageous example for your allies. For the remainder of the encounter, your allies receive a +5 morale bonus to their Will Defense against any fear effect. Your allies lose this benefit if they lose line of siight to you, or if you are killed or knocked unconscious. Prerequisite: Born Leader. Rally Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} Once per encounter, you can rally your allies and bring them back from the edge of defeat. As a swift action, any allies within your line of sight who have less than half their total hit points remaining gain a +2 morale bonus to their Reflex Defense and Will Defense and a +2 to all damage rolls for the remainder of the encounter. Starship/Vehicle: Unlike other mind-affecting talents, Rally affects both allied vehicles and characters with less than half their hit points. The vehicle gains a +2 bonus to its Reflex Defense, all crewmwmbers gain a +2 bonus to their Will Defense so long as they are on board, and all gunners gain a +2 on damage with vehicle weapons (before multiplier, if any). Any crewmember who has less than half their hit points also gains the normal benefits of this talent even if they leave the vehicle, but note these bonuses do not stack. Prerequisites: Born Leader, Distant Command. Reactionary Attack Knights of the Old Republic|page=26}} Once per encounter, as a reaction to an attack made against you or an ally, you can direct an ally within 6 squares to make an immediate attack as a reaction against the attacking enemy. The ally you choose must be capable of making an attack against the target. Prerequisites: Born Leader, Persuasion (Trained). Tactical Savvy When an ally whom you can see spends a Force Point to enhance an attack roll, the ally gains a bonus to the Force Point roll equal to your Intelligence modifier. Prerequisite: Born Leader. Trust Saga Edition Core Rules|page=44}} You can give up your standard action to give one ally within your line of sight an extra standard action or move action on his next turn, to dowith as he pleases. The ally does not lose the action if line of sight is later broken. Prerequisites: Born Leader, Coordinate. Unwavering ally Once per turn, as a swift action, you can designate one ally within line of sight who can hear and understand you. Until the start of your next turn, that ally becomes immune to all effects that render the ally flat-footed or deny the ally a Dexterity bonus to his or her Reflex Defense. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Talent Trees Category:Class Talents Category:Core Rules Category:Starships of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Rebellion Era Category:Galaxy at War Category:Unknown Regions